


Why or Why Not?

by MatchstickDhole



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Baby Blasters, Baby blaster Fluff week, Exprimentation, Future Family, Gaster gets fackrekt, Gen, MORE TITLES FROM SONGS, Violence, could this really be fluff?, how do i fluff, i try to fluff, i was going to write 'facefucked' but thats another sort of fic, its coming from me after all, what do I do with writer's block? AUS!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-25 09:53:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6189865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatchstickDhole/pseuds/MatchstickDhole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gaster realized he had made a mistake. An AU of Yesterday’s Wounds</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

What am I doing?” Gaster questioned to himself, SANS was looking down at the ground, he had just recovered from an experiment with antivenom. The child was small, elusive. He could not belive that at this moment, this very second, his experiment was just…a child. Looking sick and tired and about ready to turn into dust.

‘No.’ He said to himself, ‘This is for the good of monsterkind. Humans are demons, and he will save us.’ The child couldn’t even save himself though. Gaster felt himself drop to his knees, inky black fabric pooling around him and SANS. The child didn’t even flinch.

“Why did you get rid of him? The other experiment?” he didn’t want to say kill for some reason. SANS turned to look at him, bright blue eyes scanning over the other skeleton.

“because i didn’t want him to hurt anymore.” the child said with the finality of an old man. Gaster could feel his sins weighing down on his neck, crawling up his back. “so i gave him MERCY.”

So this is what it meant when humans would talk about confessionals in their doctrines. He felt so small compared to the child. The child who was small compared to anything else his age. Sickly, frail, one hp, yet could easily destroy.

“…” The sins felt like it was choking him. The child’s eyes were dead, a hollow blue, a vague memory of the sky.

“Spare me.” Gaster said finally, it was weird, how this suddenly hit him. He had so much LOVE in him, so many EXP. Yet right now, he felt like it could all be for nothing. He shut his eyes as he felt one thumb above one eye, and another thumb below the other.

Then pain. Blinding powerful pain as cracks ran down and up his face at the same time. As he felt his HP start to drain crazily. His mind told him what this was

‘Karmic Retribution’ 

He had designed that so if someone had LOVE and EXP, they would suffer for it but not die. He opened his eyes, one would not open all the way as he saw the child standing in front of him. The pain made his vision blurry. the child in front of him was a malformed angel of Judgment wasn’t he?

He watched as his own dust hit the ground and finally, it stopped. He had only 1 HP left.

“You will never be as you once were.” The child spoke with a different font now. Aster. “Pray others will give you mercy.” The child didn’t even have lights in his eyes, they were dark and empty. A mockery of a skeleton, a memory of what death could be.

But in this pain, he felt like he was free.

“They don’t need to give it to me.” Gaster said, feeling the pain stopping, but his HP stagnating at the one. He felt like if he were to sleep or eat, his KR would just make him fall back to one. “I only care about your mercy.”

SANS offered Gaster a hand, the blue was back in the child’s eyes. “then prove it.”

–

Then Gaster patched up his face.

That day, Gaster went to a clothes shop and bought clothes for the child.

That day, Gaster left the door to the observation room open and told the child to wander as he liked.

That day, he dressed Sans up in the new outfit and took him outside.

“Who is this?” A golden reptilian monster asked.

“This is Sans. I owe him a lot. I…made him?”

The golden monster frowned, assuming instead of in the lab, Gaster made him the more traditional way and left it with the child’s other parent and was now just owning up to it.

“Well, if you need help on what to do- I’m here. Alphys is about his age if he ever wants to play. What sort of games do you like?” he asked the Sans.

Sans blinked and shrugged. Gaster never gave him games. Gaster gave him tests and punishments.

“Well, Alphy’s is a pretty mild child, I am sure the two will get along great!” he laughed, Gaster felt uncomfortable, he was going to be starting at zero with this child wasn’t he. Then Alphy’s father whispered, “So what happened with the face.”

“I screwed up on an experiment and this was the backlash. I forgot to respect Science and it showed me who was the better.” he half-told the truth. Taking Sans’ hand and headed back to his home.


	2. Chapter 2

When he made it to his home, with the child in tow, it hit him more fully what he had done. And how there was no going back. Another Scientist has seen SANS and now thinks that he is his child, and other people have seen him in passing. A new skeleton was not something you could simply hide away again. Skeletons were rare after all, when a new one showed their face everyone knew about it. 

He looked over at the child sniffing about his house. Natural curiosity taking over any fear he might have had. Gaster slumped down on the couch, his face hurting as he watched the child. He could see the child watching him too, out of the corner of his eye. It was as if they both were waiting for the other to attack and had to be ready to defend themselves. Finally the child sat down across from him.

“Well?” Gaster questioned, “Welcome home.”

“what do i do here?” Sans questioned. 

What would he do here? The home was basic, books and a couch and a bedroom. The child didn’t know how to read, hell, he didn’t even think the child knew what its name was.

“Whats your name?”

Sans shrugged, of course he didn’t know, he was never referred to by a name.

“You are now Sans.” That was a terrible name for a skeleton. It wasn’t a font. “First name Comic Sans, Last name Serif.” Because well, Comic Sans Gaster sounded terrible. “You may refer to youself as either Comic or Sans, the Serif is to identify you from any other Comic Sans you might meet.” He doubted it, Comic Sans was kind of an a unpopular name, like Wing Ding and Papyrus was. All of them were considered ‘ugly’ names. 

Sans nodded, “i am sans serif.” Gaster nodded, now that was a good name.

“We have work to do, I need to get you up to par to others in your age group.” Would this child even be able to catch up to them? Should he even be around them? No. 

What if Sans mentioned the labs or the experiments, or...the shifting. No. Sans should be homeschooled, taught the labs were a mistake to never talk about. Sans couldn’t grow up here. Too many people. 

“I am going to get rid of that code on you, Sans. You’re not an expriment, you’re a monster.”

“...” Sans was silent.

“We will cover it up with another mark, ok?” He could do this one last thing to the child, this time for the child’s own well being. He would travel further to work, work from home, move to the most sparse area he could think of so Sans could run around. 

He would say Sans’ mother died. He would say he was making up for lost time. Tell Asgore he was a moron who would still work on trying to break the barrier. He was panicking. Sans just watched up.

“OKAY! Here is what we will do. We will engrave something over it. A bird! There we go. Make it look like a birthmark!” 

“or we could just cover it with a bandage.” Sans deadpanned, “a real cover up job.”

A terrible pun, but something told Gaster to laugh at it. Make Sans think he was really a comic even if it were a terrible pun. 

“Y-yes, lets do that.” He said slouching down. Before he decided, “Lets move, New Home is too crowded and people ask too many questions. In fact lets move to Snowdin! Its nice, lots of area to run around in. It needs a better conntection to the CORE so it would provide me with a lot of work. I could homeschool you.”

While Gaster was panicking, Sans had fallen asleep on the couch. Gaster went to pick up the small child- well, the child had shifted into a Blaster form for easier sleeping. The child groggily looked at him, he could smell the panic radiating from Gaster. He could feel what little HP Gaster had regained slipping away from him again. Maybe one day, enough would have drained from Gaster for his sins to be forgiven. 

It wasn’t Sans’ duty to decide when they would be fully forgiven, only to let Karma take its toll. 

He yawned in Gaster’s face. “OK, tomorrow, no tonight I will tell the King, then tomorrow- we go to Snowdin! You will love it. I will just tell everyone your Dam was a canind or something.” Gaster was now packing, tucking the small bone child who had went back to bipedial form and became dead weight, under his arm like a sack of flour. 

“You will love Snowdin! Its a friendly community! Lots of trees, lots of leg room. Its crowded here. And the schools are terrible.”

And I can’t let anyone find out about you. Was left unspoken. 

“WOW, I should hire a babysitter.”

“You’re panicking.” Sans sighed. 

“YES I AM.”

“Don’t worry, you’re trying to fix things.”

And with that, the child fell asleep again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why am I writing more? Because I need shameless stuff.


End file.
